


The Key

by Wizard_of_Ozzie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizard_of_Ozzie/pseuds/Wizard_of_Ozzie
Summary: I've been watching the previews for episode 14 and decided to indulge in a little wishful thinking.Ed gets Oswald's letter and decides to visit Arkham again.





	The Key

The weak midday sun seeped through the dingy domed windows, of Arkham Asylum's visitor room, but did little to dispel the pervasive gloom that shrouded the space. Ed impatiently drummed his fingers on the battered wooden table, where he sat, waiting for Oswald to appear. He glanced down at the table and the handwritten note he’d received in the mail. Ed had not intended to visit Arkham again and grimaced as he acknowledged that all it took was one letter from Oswald to make him come running back. He reread the note for what felt like the hundredth time.

When you came to visit me, I said cruel things in spite.  
But later when you went away, I found I wasn’t right.  
Your beautiful mind hides within, still vibrant and intact.  
On this I do not speculate, I know it for a fact.  
If you want to find the man, you once knew how to be.  
Come back and visit soon, because I hold the key.

_This is ridiculous!_   Ed thought angrily. _It’s nothing but a childish joke. He just wants to make a fool of me. Well, I’m not falling for it!_   Ed concluded, crumpling the note in his fist and hastily rising from the table, his chair noisily toppling to the floor. The door opened, and Oswald walked into the room. Ed was in his face with a few long strides, grabbing the smaller man by the collar.

  
“I came here to tell you ONE THING.” Ed snarled, his spittle sprinkling Oswald’s startled face. “Don’t ever contact me again!”  Ed sneered.  Oswald squared his shoulders, rising on tip-toes to meet Ed’s fierce glare.

  
“You’re not the one I was trying to contact.” Oswald smirked. He felt Ed’s grip on his collar falter, as the taller man’s mouth fell open. “I’m here to talk to the Riddler.” Ed’s hands dropped to his sides, as he took a step back, slowly shaking his head.

  
“No.” Ed whispered, his eyes wide and face ashen, as he stepped further back, hitting the wall behind him. Oswald followed, penning Ed against the wall and snatching him by the lapel.

  
“Tell me Riddler, what do you have to say.” Oswald demanded, his breath hot on Ed’s face. Ed blinked and when he reopened his eyes a dazzling smile spread across his face. The Riddler gently laid his hand on Oswald’s cheek. Oswald released his lapels, as he stared up at the taller man in shock.

  
“Oswald, I knew I could count on you.” Riddler said and Oswald smiled back, joy coursing through his small frame in a way he hadn’t experienced in a very, very long time.


End file.
